Marine survey systems are used to acquire data (e.g., seismic, electromagnetic) regarding Earth formations below a body of water such as a lake or ocean. The marine survey systems comprise a complex array of buoys, lines, and paravane systems and streamers towed behind the survey vessel. The streamers comprise various sensors to detect seismic or electromagnetic signals, as the case may be, reflected from the formations. Other equipment may also be deployed in conjunction with a seismic survey such as acoustic and electromagnetic sources.
To maintain the equipment, it may be advantageous to deliver a payload to the equipment while under tow. For example, to maintain the streamers, a streamer cleaning device may be used. Apparatus and methods to deploy a payload such as the streamer cleaning device at operational depth and speed would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.